


His Torment And Pleasure

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel teases Vaggie and then pays for it
Relationships: Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 11





	His Torment And Pleasure

Vaggie was reading a book while Angel was trying to tease her. Vaggie grinned but also groaned due to this as Angel was always like this 

He kept going on and on trying to get on her nerves playfully. She pursed her lips thinking about punishing Angel if he kept it up 

He kept going on and on. Finally she about had it and gave him a warning. 

"Angel do you want me to do something to you because you seem to like the attention." She said putting her reading material down angel knew for her to be quite kinky and exposed her. 

"If Your so mad why dont you put me in that inflatable sleep sack of yours~" He laughed. Vaggie blushed bright red and looked around knowing people heard that she covered his mouth with her hand 

"Angel!! Not here!!! People dont need to know what I'm into!" She scolded nervously. Amgel giggled

"But I thought you wanted people to know. Didnt you say you were proud?" He snickered teasing her about being kinky. 

"Angel I am proud but I'm duty right now and your supposed to be trying to get reformed!" Vaggie said blushing she shook her head and tried going back to her book. Angel groaned

"I know but I want a break for today. Maybe you can be my mistress for the evening" he teased her. Vaggie glared at him. She had had it with this teasing. 

"I am your mistress and everything yes but that their is a time and place for everything Angel" She sighed rolling her eyes. Angel just grinnedcsnd decided to keep it up. 

Angel teased her for three minutes straight. Vaggie really couldnt take it anymore and was gonna teach him a lesson he wouldnt forget....with consent of coarse. 

"Angel go to your room and I'll see you their" Vaggie said pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. That had been the last straw for her. Angel grinned victoriously. Vaggie rolled her eyes. If he wanted this so badly he would get it then. Wasnt Any problem for her. 

She finished up her book wanting to wanting to make Angel wait and plus she genuinely wanted to finish reading. When she was done she walked to where he was. He was standing there grinning knowing exactly what he was doing. She locked their door and they both went over their safe word and the scene. They spent a few hours talking about it and even asked Angel if he still wanted to do it just to make sure. Once they were done. Vaggie started it. 

"Get naked now" she commanded. He laughed stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Yes mistress~" He teased her stripping all the way down and playfully shook his hips sticking his tongue out. 

She chuckled and waited for him to get nude as she set up their numerous toys. Luckily Charlie never came into their room. She would freak out if she found out how kinky Vaggie and Angel both her.

Soon Angel was completely stripped and was placed inside the inflatable sack which Vaggie had finished setting up Vaggie inflated it and then grabbed Angel's face dominantly and kissed him passionelty. 

He moaned into the kiss savoring it. Finally she stopped and placed a rubber hood with a mouth hole over his head. 

Vaggie and Angel were very comfortable with eachother and they had done this before being experienced with kink. And vaggie wasnt the one who had commenced the relationship it was Angel who took the initiative and started dating her. He did the same thing as he was the first kno to come out to her as a kink lover and she followed soon after 

After hundreds of conversations Angel had become Vaggie's sub consensually. This all happened while Charlie ran her hotel with Vaggie's help. 

Angel had improved lots. He was completely clean from drugs and free from Valentino's grasp who never asked for his consent...a stark contrast to the sexual relationship she had with Vaggie as she always made sure he was consenting 

Angel truly loved her. Vaggie finished and grinned as she tickled Angel's cock which was sticking out from his bondage. 

Vaggie walked around it carefully tracing her fings over Angel's inflated prison and cock making him groan loudly causing her to chuckle. She knew exactly what buttons to press in order to get him going

She was gonna have so much fun she turned on a vibrator and touched Angel's cock with it making him shake from it.

She did it again making him muffle out screams of pleasure. She then taped it to his cock and then got dressed in a latex catsuit. This was her favorite part. She got barefoot and walked up to Angel in her bare feet and catsuit and teasingly ran her hands up and down Angel's prison making him moan. 

"How is it in their~" She said with a grin. Alls she could hear was a moan confirming that Angel loved it. She smirked 

She sighed with lust as she laid down on top of Angel and teasingly kicking her bare feet back and forth in the air as she laid in her catsuit

"You know I did this with a woman several times before I started dating you although I think it's more fun with you than with anybody in the kink community in hell" She teased. 

Angel groaned happy about that but at the same time was getting very turned on by the teasing. 

Vaggie knew not to worry as Angel was still able to voice the safeword despite the hood. She knew exactly what the safeword sounded like. It had a very specific tone and Angel trusted her 100% 

Vaggie decided to get to stimulating him strapping vibrator on top of where his cock was at and then bounced on top of him as her bare feet pressed against the floor 

Angel groaned loudly pleading playfully (but not meaning it as he moaned with lust) 

Vaggie grinned playfully and threw her head back as she was humping the vibrator and him her bare toes pushing against the floor 

Angel groaned loudly as they could both feel them riding to orgasm Vaggie kept a consistant moderate pace moaning with lust as she humped the sack as her catsuit and her own feet turned her on

Angel grunted with each hip thrust Vaggie nneojng exactly what to do. She laid down on top of him and just humped making herself bounce up and down on top of Angel. 

Angel could feel this stimulate him. He groaned loving it completely. Vaggie certainly knew how to please him and herself. 

Vaggie was getting hot and sweaty bouncing like crazy throwing her head back as they both moaned and panted together. Her bare feet sweating themselves. Thd catsuit upping her own pleasure. 

Alls Angel could do was lay their and take it ir he truly wanted to stop he would have voiced the soudnt hat would make her stop but he didnt enjoying this immensely. This was not the first time they had done encasement either 

Vaggie and Angel were getting louder and louder both getting closer 

Angel could feel himself getting close. This was always the case when they did a scene together. Vaggie was a pro at making him Bust a load. She was even greater then some of the men he had done this with. 

Angel was at his peak he started screaming and shaking in his inflated prison. Vaggie's moans where getting louder and louder as she reached her floodgates. She was about to explode she curled her bare toes sweating in her catsuit. 

"ANGEEEEEEEEELLLLLL IM GOING TO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!" She screamed 

Suddenly they both came together. Vaggie laid across him and moaned curling her bare toes. She rested them on either side of Angel's inflated sack as she had cum all over on the inside if her catsuit Angel did the same moaning out his muffled 

This both lasted for a bit to they were both spent. Vaggie and Angel rested their completely exhausted. 

Vaggie took off Angel's hood and Angel groaned and panted. Vaggie wiped the sweat off his face. 

"Fuck Vaggie....christ...you were...." He began to say as he had enjoyed it. Vaggie smirked to herself.

"I know I'm pretty great arent I~" She teased. He rolled his eyes with a smirk. They both kissed passionately. Vaggie let Angel out and they both kissed again. 

"Thanks toots...i will be seeing you~" He teased. 

"Likewise Angel~" She chuckled. They both got dressed and with one more passionate kiss they both left the room.

As they entered the main hall Charlie smiled at them 

"You guys doing okay?" She asked making sure they were fine smiling positively, they both smirked at eachother. Oh if only Charlie knew. 

"Perfect~" They both said winking at her


End file.
